The present invention relates to a pressure release tool for a button head fitting. One of the basic procedures required in good valve maintenance is the replacement of corroded or damaged button head lubrication fittings. Generally, the button head lubrication fitting screws into a lubricated plug valve.
The majority of lubricated valves are designed with either one or two internal check valves which are located in the valve beneath the button head lubrication fitting. If these internal check valves are present and holding pressure, it is possible to remove the button head lubrication fitting from the valve and replace it with a new one. In the past it was impractical to be sure the internal check valves were holding pressure or not. The present invention provides a safety tool for the removal of button head lubrication fittings when the internal check valves are holding pressure.